


The Masterpiece(TM)

by zation



Series: The shorties [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, enjoy, seasons greeting from your friendly neighborhood smut provider zation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Sam has a hunt that he goes on and Dean takes a shower. Cas joins him and then later Sam is there too because reasons.Or,The one on crack.





	The Masterpiece(TM)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! THIS IS A PARODY FIC, IT’S A COMPLETE GAG AND IS **NOT** MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY; IT’S A CRACK FIC!
> 
> Hey y’all! In all honesty I should have started with the next backlogged prompt this week but when I was planning for it I realized it’s gonna be pretty long and I wouldn’t have time to give it the attention it deserves during the holidays… Instead, here is something me and my beautiful beta BeeCas threw together for fun, enjoy!
> 
> (I have purposefully left out most tags so if you know yourself to be a sensitive person then please don’t read this. Rest assured, though, that nothing out of the ordinary happens in this fic (as far as fics go). If you still choose to read this I hope you’ll have fun and please remember, it’s done solely for the lols <3 )

 

 

Dean wakes up and he is hungry. He turns around and there is Cas, staring in his creepy way the way he does it sometimes.

“Hello Dean,” says Cas and looks at Dean. Dean looks great with his hair the way it gets from sleeping. He thinks Dean is probably the best looking guy around here.

Dean blushes. “Don’t stare.” he says, biting his lip.

“Hnngh.” Cas moans in a low voice because Dean biting his lip is nice. He blushes when Dean looks up. “Oh I didn’t mean for you to hear.”

The blonde has always thought the male looked so good but he can’t say that because they are friends. He blushes and looks away. “I am hungry. We should go into the kitchen.

“Yes.”

They go to the kitchen.

 

~inside the kitchen in the bunker~

 

“I can make you toast,” The brunette says and he sounds proud. Dean bites his lip, thinking Cas is cute when he is. Cas blushes when Dean does that. Maybe he should read Dean’s mind? The shorter looks up at Dean with his sparkling sapphire orbs and Dean’s heart is big.

“I want coffee,” the blonde says. He takes a mug and stirs his coffee and drinks. Puts in sugar and drinks again. He looks around the room and stirs coffee. Cas blushes when the taller looks into his orbs again.

Sam enters. He doesn't want coffee.

“I have a case.” Says Sam and takes Dean’s coffee. It's too much sugar in it.

“Hey I was drinking that,” says the blonde. Sam rolls his eyes and has a bitchy face.

“This case is important, Dean.”

“Fine.” Says Dean. “Show it,” he takes a toast and eats it, “Oooohnn.” He moans, the toast is good. “UUuhnnh, so good Sammy you want?”

Sam looks at the toast. It’s regular and not very good and he isn’t hungry. Dean’s sexy noises is making Sam uncomfortable but only because he likes toast too. But that is not right and Cas is here too. Cas bites his lip. His penis is getting interesting.

“No. I want to talk about this case. Come with me to the library.”

 

~inside the room with all the books and the tables with those lamps~

 

Sam: so get this. It’s werewolves.

Dean: WEREWOLVES? Those are hard, Sammy.

Sam nods but also rolls his eyes because he already knows that.

Sam: I know that Dean. And they are here in this town where the bunker is

Dean: well what are we waiting for. Let’s go gank them.

Sam shakes his head because Dean is always so happy to pull out his gun (A/N: both of them, sexy pun totally intended tehee *winks*).

“You can sit this one out. I don’t need your help.”

“Well god damnit Sammy!” Dean is angry as hell because he wants to do this hunting because it’s their family business!

“I want to go to.”

Dean is so scared. “Fuck Cas stop pooping out of nowhere!!!1!”

Sam is not impressed. Cas bites his lips and that makes Dean blush because the male is sexy when he does that and his lips are like pink flowers ready to be made dirty or something.

“I’m going now,” Says Sam and waves at the blonde and Cas. “I am bringing pizza back because we like that, bye!”

Dean shakes his head. “I am gross from just waking up,” Cas thinks Dean is hot. He blushes when Dean doesn’t look at him and then again when he does because Dean. “I am taking a shower.”

 

~inside the bathroom in the bunker~

 

Dean groans. “Arooouhg!” this water pressure is so good when it presses the water onto him. “Unnngh!” all the dirt goes off him and it feels nice.

The male takes his soft penis in hand. It gets hard.

Dean: ooouuuh! That is good!

His hard baguette is hot in his hand and he moves his hand back and forward over his hardness and it’s so fucking good. He thinks about Cas and moans.

“Aaaaooohh! UUUOOOAGH!” he wants to cum so he does. It feels nice.

He smiles and shuts off the shower because he is done now.

The blonde gets out of the shower and he is naked. Cas thinks Dean is the best wet. He watches as Dean Moves and feels his penis engorge.

“Dean you are beautiful.”

The taller thinks that Cas is right on the money hell yeah!

“You don't look so bad yourself cowboy. But don’t sneak up on me. I am naked.”

The angle wants to get naked too. His penis is too big for his pants now. It is a swollen stallion and Dean wants to ride it.

Dean: come here cowboy.

He turns around and bends over and moans in a seductive way. Cas blushes. He steps up to Dean’s ass and grabs it hard. The blonde says OOOAAAH! Because it is nice when Cas hands him like that. There is water on the floor but they stand up so it’s okay.

Cas shoves in and it is so fucking the best. He is hard and super big like 11 inches!!!

Dean: AAAH! You are so big!

Cas: yes right in your boy pussy! UUUGH!

Dean: mmHMMmh fuck yeah fuck me with your meat rod!

Cas: yeah I'm gonna ruin your pink little star! AaaAAHh!

He shoves in super hard and Dean is moaning like he doesn’t usually do. His dick is hard and he is fucking his hand. Cas’ balls are flopping against Dean and it is really good.

“I’m going to splash in your ass!” the brunette yells. Dean squeezes his duck hard and he is so close to cumming again.

“OOOOUUAA! CAS!” yells Dean and the shorter fucks him harder. Water is wet on them but not as sweat and everything is very good.

“I AM CUMMING DEAN!” yells Cas because he has to. His penis is like an eggplant and it hurts. Dean is fucking too and he goes off on the floor.

The angle has never felt good like this before. His swollen shaft is still hard when the blonde pulls away. Cas wants to do more but Dean turns around so he kisses him. His lips are like swollen pillows and it’s nice.

“You’re a great fuck.” Says Dean and the brunette nods. “But not as good as you Dean.”

Dean shrugs because he is cool like that and he knows he is the best. But Cas’ dick is super big because Dean has only like 8 inches.

“We can’t tell Sam.” Says the taller because he is manly and Sam would never understand.. Cas is sad that Dean doesn’t know his brother all that well because sam is very nice and he would be happy thinks the brunette.

Cas: Sam’s dick is like 13 inches.

Dean is shocked because this is news to him and now he is jealous because the shorter is his and he should know that.

“I can make it with your dick angel,” says Dean in that kind of seductive voice that he has when he wants to have it.

“I didn’t say Sam’s monster snake was for you baby.”

Dean blushes because baby is for girls. He bites his lip. “What do you mean.”

Sam leans against the doorframe in a suave way. Dean’s twinkling emerald orbs are big because he is surprised. “You can have Cas’ pole as many times as you want but his round mound is mine.”

Dean is okay with that.

 

THE END(…)

 

 


End file.
